The regions served by the Howard University Cancer Center (HUCC) and Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive[unreadable] Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins (SKCCC), Maryland and the District of Columbia, have had among the[unreadable] highest cancer death rates in the United States for more than fifty years. Minority residents of these region[unreadable] have been disproportionately affected by cancer, and cancer has become a leading cause of morbidity and[unreadable] mortality for African-Americans in both Baltimore, Maryland, and Washington, D.C. To address this problem,[unreadable] HUCC and SKCCC have embarked on a partnership to increase productive research in screening,[unreadable] diagnosis, prevention, treatment, and supportive care as it relates to cancer, with a special focus on cancer[unreadable] in African-Americans. The successes realized thus far in the HUCC/SKCCC Partnership, with collaborative[unreadable] research progress in several areas, including prostate cancer, gastrointestinal cancers, and breast cancer,[unreadable] has prompted the submission of this renewal in attempt to secure funds to further augment this partnerships[unreadable] activities. The major aim of this grant proposal is to continue the development of a sustainable partnership[unreadable] between HUCC and SKCCC that enhances the research, training, education, and outreach missions of both[unreadable] institutions. To accomplish this goal, the HUCC/SKCCC Partnership will work to build the research faculty[unreadable] and scientific programs at HUCC directed at cancer in African-Americans, to enhance population-based[unreadable] cancer studies at SKCCC involving African-Americans, to increase opportunities for research training and[unreadable] career development of African-American cancer researchers at HUCC, and to improve education and[unreadable] outreach programs at SKCCC focused on cancer morbidity and mortality among African-Americans. The[unreadable] proposal seeks support for 3 full research projects, 2 pilot research projects, 2 pilot training/educational[unreadable] programs, and core infrastructure at HUCC and SKCCC. Over the 5 years of support requested for the[unreadable] HUCC/SKCCC Partnership, as these initial research and educational activities progress to compete for[unreadable] independent funding, new projects, programs, and resources of high priority for development will be[unreadable] identified and supported.